clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra
SavageCobra, usually called "Savage" or "Cobra" is a soldier of several armies. He was one of the people responsible for the popularization/revival of the Club Penguin Army Wiki after the death of Club Penguin. Biography SavageCobra was an everyday player in CP. In around the year 2014, he was recruited into the Nachos. He served under them for a week and was an alright assistant. He currently does not know who he fought, all he knows is he fought the Doritos of Club Penguin. Several years after playing CP he never got affiliated with armies. In early November 2017, he joined the army Dark Knight Empire. When he joined he opened his eyes and found out why RPF are dicks (in his opinion). He became a heavy anti-RPF. He then climbed the ranks of DK. By the middle of November he got the rank of Commander or General. He also secretly joined the RPF in assistance to be sure his army experience was good, but he then denied it. On December 4th, he became the leader of DK.He also joined the army URP, and quickly led it. He also was behind mass colonization of CPPS's of DK and made good alliances. He led DK for 6 days, then the fall of December happened. On December 10th, he resigned as leader. He then realized that his replacement was a cuck. He then decided to join the Romans to help get rid of his replacement, Rocks. He then couped Rocks twice. He then became the leader but had Rocks by his side again. On December 16th, DK disbanded. In response he joined the failed reviving of Pink Ninjas. The next day, he formed DL, the Dark Legion. He led it for 4 days until it died. He then officially joined the RPM, although he was apart of it before, but he officially joined it as Major. This joining even strengthened his anti-RPF attitude even more. He became the Head Strategist of RPM. On December 22nd he became apart of the Skirmish of Glacier or Raid of Glacier. He claimed that he pitched the idea to Elmikey, and Elm accepted it. On December 23rd, 2017, he formed the Dark Knight Militia, a militia of soldiers left over from DK to restore power of DK to CPA. The next day he disbanded it. December 28th, 2017, he revived DK and created the 9th Generation. He then disbanded DK on January 1st, 2018. Revival of DK On December 28th, 2017, he revived DK. The Dark Knights became his priority and he currently leads it. He already has head an successful event... Downfall of DK He led it for 3 days and Sec and Rocks took over. The website was deleted etc etc. He gave up. Beliefs/Relations With RPF SavageCobra for a while now has hated RPF a huge amount. His belief is anti-RPF. He has seen many and experienced many moments where the RPF are douchebags. He is one of the most untrusted people in RPF. He is completely banned from entering chat and continued. He is not believed by any RPF soldier. His current goal of RPF is to remove it for good. He believes that RPF cannot save CP. He currently serves under the RPM, because he wants RPF to die off and he wants "freedom to prevail". After he joined the RPF on December 26th 2017, he no longer felt anti-RPF. He was banned from it the 28th and still is neutral to RPF. Quotes "Trust is never something that you can rely on. Trust is a weapon, not a feeling nor reliability" -SavageCobra "In times a dictator helps a war, when it comes to politically, it will fail. Elm is not a dictator, instead, he is a honorable political leader and war leader" -SavageCobra "RPF is like a gasoline lit fire, it has no end to it. Instead in order to remove it, you must cover it. Cover it in darkness until it is all gone" -SavageCobra "I still never colonized OldCP... I still never accomplished many goals, Flames army died in the end of November. No return of DK. You may revive it yourselves, but I will not participate. It may come to attention, but the Old RPF inspires me. It inspires me to one day have a great army. No negativity. The purpose of fun. Nowadays, the RPF saddens me. It is a human mistake, Ofc RPF will never be repaired. Old UMA also inspires me. Many other older armies, accomplishing something great, for the fun of it, now we are here. Destroying each other. Fighting over stupid shit. It will never come back. To free instead we will be forever captured in this negative community" -SavageCobra "Due to his gay ties to the UMA and his immature act. In which I cannot understand and it pushes me to blow my brains out. I hope the cancer of him is removed from CPA" - SavageCobra Category:Penguins